


One Night Out For Blood: GrellXReader

by BlackAngelReinae



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanfic, Other, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelReinae/pseuds/BlackAngelReinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Night Out For Blood: <a href="http://grellplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>GrellXReader<br/>Anime Series: Black Butler</p>
<p>my first GrellXreader little fic....enjoy!!! <a href="http://grellplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a><a href="http://sexygrellplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
    </blockquote>





	One Night Out For Blood: GrellXReader

**Author's Note:**

> One Night Out For Blood: [](http://grellplz.deviantart.com/)GrellXReader  
> Anime Series: Black Butler
> 
> my first GrellXreader little fic....enjoy!!! [](http://grellplz.deviantart.com/)[](http://sexygrellplz.deviantart.com/)

It was a cold night and you were trying to get to your next destination as fast as you could. Even though you had been asked by the Earl Ciel Phantomhive to do some sort of undercover work on some suspicious activities, but you didn’t sign up to be uncover as a prostitute worker. As you kept moving, you had hoped that no one had tried to follow you…But you knew that you were being followed and it was by that stupid drunk bastard who had been bothering you at the bar.

You had already told him to get lost but the stupid moron wouldn’t get the message. So if he tried bothering you again, you would tell him the message the hard way…

With two hard fast fists and some good old fashioned ass-kicking. And then, when you were done with him, Ciel was next to get his ass-kicked by you…

 

“Hey girlie…where are you, little cutie pie?~” You heard the voice of the drunk guy calling out to you, as you stopped running, knowing that it was now useless and taking care of him now, was the only solution you had left, was to deal with him yourself. 

“Over here, you damn loser!” You said loud enough for him to hear you. You heard the sound of his footsteps coming close to your view as you heard him giggle like an idiot, knowing that he was thinking that he was gonna score big tonight with you.

“Sooo, you must like to play really hard to get, since you keep trying to run away from me…” He said as he walked kinda drunkish towards you, his face filled with lust and greed, as he looked you over, giving you the elevator look.

“I can’t wait to see much fun I’m gonna with you and that hot body of yours…” 

 

You tried not to gag as you calmly pulled out a dagger from a sheath that was tied on your leg from under your blood red dress, as you held out the dagger in front of you, ready to use it on the bastard.

 

“Like hell, I’m gonna let you touch me, you perverted bastard!” You said as you moved quickly before he had a chance to touch you. You grabbed his arm, twisting it back painfully, making him wince in pain. With a few quick punches and hits, you then shoved the dagger deep into his chest, almost near where his heart was and keeping it there for a few minutes before pulling it out.  
As he put his hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding, he looked at you confused like, wondering why you had did that. All you did to help with his confusion, was give him a smirky smile, knowing that he was done for.

“Now, time to pay for trying to get fresh with me, bastard!” You said, as you moved lighting fast and slashed his throat  deeply with you dagger, leaving a deep cut across his neck. As he tried to move his hands to stop the bleeding, you once again, stabbed him, this time, stabbing his heart, killing him once and for all.

You pulled your dagger out of his body, as you watched his body crumble to the ground, falling dead and lifeless on street. His blood spilled onto the pavement as it started to pool around his body, leaving behind bloody red marks all over the place. 

 

You stood there for a few minutes, then were about to leave to go to your next destination, when you heard a voice not far from where you were…

 

“MY MY! What a kill you made, my dear….So fast and so cold, like getting touched by the hands of death! Just the type I like!” You turned to the sound of the voice, seeing that it belonged to a man that was on the roof above you, staring at you with a wicked Cheshire cat like grin on his face. He had long red hair and wore a red coat, as the color red seemed to be his signature color of choice. 

He looked you over as he wolf whistled at you. “And it looks like I’m not the only one who likes the color red….that lovely red dress suits you just fine! It makes you look so hot and it matches the lovely red blood that you spilled all over the street! Like the rivers of blood, that leads to the gates of hell!” 

“And might I ask, who you are?” You asked him, as you stared at him, wondering why he was there and why did him seem to enjoy the murder that you had just committed.

“Who am I? Why I am Grell Surcliffe, the deadly Grim Reaper!” He said as he put his hand up in the air, making his finger do the ‘rock on’ hand sign as he stuck his tongue out in a creepy smirky like way. You just stared for a few minutes, as Grell undid his weird signature pose, as he then looked at you.

“I’ve wanted to meet you for such a long time, so I’m glad that I can meet you face to face, my dear.” 

“Why me, of all people?” You asked him, as he pulled out a little journal, looking through it for a few minutes.

“Simple really: I heard about you from another reaper and started watching you for a bit of time, to see if you would be the one I’m searching for. But another woman came along before you, so I hung out with her, thinking she would be better than you.” He looked through his journal some more before closing it shut.  
“You remind me of her, with your coldness and fast killings, but unfortunately for her, she wasn’t my type at all and she was a complete time waster. I actually had to find other ways to get her out of my mind, which is very dull and boring.” 

 

And without even thinking, he jumped off the roof, landing a few feet from you, landing perfectly on his feet like a cat. 

 

He walked over to the body as he looked at it, inspecting it for a few minutes. “And I thought, I would see if you could be the one for me…and you proved it tonight by your killings. So now I would like to be with you forever, as my dyed blood-red lover…”He saw your confused look as he pulled his chainsaw, which was his death scythe.

“You don’t need to answer right away at this moment. I still need to do my job and check this guy’s cinematic records, since he is on today’s To-Die List…” 

And with that said, he stabbed the chainsaw deep into the man’s chest, as strips of film shoot out from his chest and began to replay his entire life right in front of their eyes. Grell watched for a few minutes watching all of the film strips until the end, as he gave a snort of disgust.

“That’s just great. I got a real pervert with this one! He so needs to die, so there will be one less of his filthy kind in the world!” Grell pulled his chainsaw out and pulled out his journal again, writing quickly in it. After he is done, the body of the man bursts into light, disappearing forever. Grell sighed as he out his journal back away and looked at you.

“Well, that takes care of him, my dear, so you don’t need to worry about him…” 

You looked at Grell, as you thought it might be so bad to have him around, even if it meant dealing with his weirdness. 

“You know, I was gonna throw his body in the river, but that looked a lot better than what I had planned…” You said as you started to walk away, not before turning to look at Grell. “So, is what you said really true? About wanting me to be your lover forever?”

“Yes it is! And even though we just met and you may not trust me at all…in time, I can prove that my words are real! You can use me in any way that you see fit for me and I will use my services for you and you alone! I will do everything for you and anything to please you! Anything in the world that you can think of for me to do, I will gladly do it, no questions asked!” 

 

You looked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Then, you thought it over, on what he said. If he really meant by anything, then it would good for you to work with him, in dealing with Ciel and his butler….

 

“In any way I see fit? Well, that might come in handy…when I go to see Ciel and give him a good head whacking!” You said as Grell still had his smirk on his face.

“You know Ciel? Oh, so you have some connections I see!” Grell said, as he wondered what you had in mind. “Mind if I ask why you want to go after Ciel?”

“Well I can tell you on the way, but if you waste my time with useless talk, I will throw you out with some really bad black and blue bruises from my fists. So you better keep that in mind, if you want to be with me, Reaper!” You kinda snapped at him, making sure he got the message alright. 

“OOOHHH! Such a cold attitude and fiery sharp tongue you have! That makes me all riled up, with hot passion!~” Grell said as he shook all over, as he started to walk towards you, not knowing if you would allow him to follow him. You waved to him, giving him the signal to follow you, as he quickly picked up his pace, trying to catch up with you. 

“Well, why don’t you save that hot passion for when we start the ‘hunt’, okay?” You said, as a smirk slowly crept onto your face, as smirk that would send shivers down the devil’s spine. Grell nodded as he continued to have his Cheshire cat smirk on his face. 

“Alright!” Grell said as he pulled out his chainsaw again, letting it roar loudly, to warm it up. “LET THE HUNT BEGIN!” 

And with that, you and Grell left the area, disappearing into the black darkness....

**Author's Note:**

> so, I don't know if I might continue this or not, but it all depends.....  
> if I get more people asking, I might...so please, R&R, if you want it to continue...


End file.
